LOST YOU
by mydyo93
Summary: "Tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai sahabat!"/ "Kyungsoo hari ini aku benar-benar kehilanganmu! Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku" -chanyeol/ "Ya, Selamat tinggal untukmu Cinta Pertamaku" – Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo/GS/Chanyeol/other's/crack pair


LOST YOU

Main cast:

Do Kyungsoo/ GS

Park Chanyeol

And

Other's

Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo adalah dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun, terikat dalam suatu hubungan persahabatan yang mau tak mau membuat keduanya selalu bersama tak terpisahkan. Chanyeol dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan namun perhatian, sedang Kyungsoo dengan sifatnya yang cuek namun penyayang.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil karena karena kedua orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Walaupun kyungsoo lebih muda 1 tahun dari chanyeol, namun sifatnya lebih dewasa dibanding dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Teman-teman sekolah yang mengenal mereka menganggap bahwa Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, karena mereka selalu bersama, dimana ada Kyungsoo dan disitu ada chanyeol.

Meski kelas mereka berbeda, namun chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri ke kelas kyungsoo untuk mengahabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Seperti sekarang, Chanyeol sudah duduk tenang disamping kyungsoo, menunggu gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya.

"Hanya satu?" heran chanyeol ketika melihat kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kyungsoo akan selalu membawa dua kotak makan satu untuknya dan satu untuk chanyeol, hal tersebut sudah menjadi rutinitas kyungsoo sejak naik kelas 3.

"Benar, satunya lagi diambil Sehun" jawab kyungsoo kemudian menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut pada chanyeol.

"tidak untuk mu saja, aku takut Maag mu akan kambuh jika tidak makan, aku tak apa jika tidak makan siang untuk kali ini" tolak chanyeol halus memamerkan senyum tulusnya.

"Ya, kau pikir ini untukmu? Aku hanya menitipnya sebentar agar aku bisa merapikan meja ini" ucap kyungsoo menunjuk meja dihadapnnya. Sedang canyeol hanya mengerjapkan matanya, karena syok dengan perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo! Sahabat macam apa kau? Tega sekali melihatku tidak makan siang". Kesal chanyeol. Namun, tak dihiraukan oleh kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merapikan meja dihadapannya. Melihatnya chanyeol bertambah kesal, dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Itu menjijikkan kau tahu?" chanyeol tidak mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo, malah tingkahnya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai, pertanda dia sedang kesal. Bukankah dia begitu kekanankan?

"Hah, baiklah aku minta maaf! Puas? Dasa bayi!" kini kyungsoo menghadap chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Sedang chanyeol, menghentikan aksinya dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada kungsoo dan membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kalau begitu kita kekantin saja, kau bisa makan bekalmu disana dan aku akan memesan makanan dikantin, bagaimana?" meminta persetujuan kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, sebenarnya bekal itu memang untukmu!" kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada chanyeol.

"Lalu kau?" chanyeol merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya iyu.

"Aku masih kenyang. Jadi untukmu saja dan aku tak mau penolakan" putus kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, karena tahu akan sia-sia jika menolak dan berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala itu.

"Hah terserah, tapi kau jangan salahkan aku jika maag mu kambuh karena tidak makan" kyungsoo memutar sekali lagi bola matanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara teriakan chanyeol menggema diruang kesehatan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang berbenturan dengan dinding.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak seheboh ini?" bentak kyungsoo.

"Ya, ini karena aku panik dan khawatir mendengarmu pingsan!" ucapnya tergesa-gesa. Melihat chanyeol yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya membuat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Chanyeol mendekat kearah kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang yang ditempati kyunggsoo.

"Aku hanya senang kau begitu peduli padaku" masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Mau tak mau chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli pada sahabatku, bodoh!" ucap chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi cubby kyungsoo. Sedang kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ya aku memang sahabatmu" lirih kyungsoo, kemudian melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pipinya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, entah mengapa chanyeol bisa melihat pancaran teluka dari mata kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat keatas dan mengelus lembut rambut panjang gadis itu. Mendapat perlakuan demikian membuat jantung kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"A..apa yang k..kau lakukan?" gugup kyungsoo.

"Maaf, karena aku maag mu kambuh dan membuatmu pingsan" kyungsoo menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukankah kau jenius? Kenapa begitu saja tidak mengerti! Aku minta maaf karena memakan bekalmu dan akhirnya kau pingsan karena maagmu kambuh".

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara tawa terdengar dari mulut kyungsoo, dan hal tersebut membuat chanyeol heran sekaligus kesal karena permintaan maafnya ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ha…ha…ha… dasar bodoh, aku pingsan bukan karena maag ku kambuh!" giliran chanyeol yang menautan alisnya menatap kyungsoo menuntut jawaban.

"Sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan ini hanya masalah wanita kau tahukan? Dan bukan karena maagku kambuh" kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan tersebut. Hening melanda keduanya, masing-masing sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Hingga tiba-tiba suara kyungsoo terdengar.

"Chanyeol"

"Hmmm" gumamnya sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita?"

"Kau memang seorang wanita Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak pernah melihatu sebagai seorang pria" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Bisakah kau tidak menganggapku seorang sahabat?"

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku saha…."

"Aku mencintaimu" potong kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan akupun begi…"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai sahabat!" mendengarnya chanyeol sudah tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana tidak dia begitu syok mendengar ucapan sang sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Dia bilang mencintainya?

"Chan…"

"Apa kau serius?" chanyeol menatap lekat mata kyungsoo. Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Sudah ku duga…. Kau hanya bercanda, bisa tidak kau tidak seusil itu?" kesal chanyeol karena telah berhasil dikerjai oleh kyungsoo.

"Hahah… aku serius. Aku memang mencintaimu… SAHABAT ku" kyungsoo tersenyum, namun hatinya menangis kala mengucapkan kata SAHABAT.

"Ya… Ya… Ya… terserahmu" chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau tidak latihan? Ini sudah jam 3!"

"Astaga aku hampir lupa, baiklah aku pergi dulu dan kau beristrahatlah. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah latihan" chanyeol pun beranjak meninggalkan kyungsoo menuju keluar ruangan. Sedang kyungsoo, menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh menyusuri pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau lihat itu?"

"Aduh" ucap seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk dilantai, karena ditabrak oleh sesorang didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru dan tidak melihatmu jalan" sang pelaku penabrakan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersbut. Sedang sang gadis meraih tangan tersebut agar membantunya berdiri.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa ini juga kesalahanku karena tidak melihat jalan" gadis itu tersenyum Manis, dan membuat seseorang didepannya terpana.

"Apakah kau siswa disini? Bisakah kau menunjukkan ku ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, iya aku siswa di sekolah ini, ruang kepala sekolah? Apa kau siswa baru disekolah ini?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, mari ikut aku" perintahnya pada sang gadis.

"Oh ya, namaku chanyeol, park chanyeol" mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Byun Bakhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun" menerima uluran tangan chanyeol tak lupa mengunjingkan senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat chanyeol terpana.

"Ya Salam kenal baekhyun, mulai hari ini kita berteman"

Keesokan paginya dikelas chanyeol heboh karena kedatangan siswa baru, terlebih karena siswa tersebut merupakan seorang gadis parasnya begitu cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan.

"Hei Chanyeol kita bertemu lagi"

"Ya, mungkin ini karena kita jodoh" canda chanyeol, yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Sejak insiden penabrakan tempo hari, chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin dekat dan akrab, dan hal ini membuat hubungan chanyeol dan kungsoo agak merenggang. Walaupun sering berangkat kesekolah bersama, namun 2 minggu belakangan chanyeol tidak lagi makan siang bersama kyungsoo karena lebih sering makan dikantin bersama baekhyun, dan hal tersebut membuat teman-teman kyungsoo merasa heran, dan menduga jika mereka tengah bertengkar.

"Kyung, apa kau dan chanyeol bertengkar? Apa kalian sudah putus?" entah sudah berapa kali kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari teman-teman kelasnya. Kyungsoo heran dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya tersebut. Bagaimana mau putus jika mereka saja tidak berpacaran.

"Astaga, kim jongdae sudah berapa kali aku bilang kami tidak berpacaran dan hubungan kami baik-baik saja"

"Aku hanya heran karena sudah dua minggu ini chanyeol jarang kekelas kita dan entah mengapa aku merindukan momen kalian berdua"

"Kau ada-ada saja, mungkin dia hanya sibuk?" ragu kyungsoo.

"Hmm, mungkin saja" kemudian hening, keduanya kini sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba dari arah luar kelas muncul seorang gadis dan berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"YUNGSOO"

"Ada apa Zi?" memandang sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja dari kantin dan melihat chanyeol sedang bersama seorang gadis, mereka begitu akrab, bercanda dan tertawa bersama! Apa mereka berpacaran?" heboh zitao, teman sekelas kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika chanyeol sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang, mungkin hanya temannya?" ragu kyungsoo dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin mereka berpacaran, tadi itu mereka sangat mesra. Apa kau tidak berfikir mengapa 2 minggu ini dia tidak makan bersamamu lagi?" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mendapat cibiran dari sahabat cerewetnya itu.

"Ais dasar tidak peka, makanya sering-seringlah keluar jangan dikelas terus. Jadi menurutku alasan chanyeol sudah tidak makan bersamamu karena dia tengah berpacan dan lebih memilih makan bersama pacarnya. Dasar cowok itu" kyungsoo hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan panjang lebar zitau.

"Kau pasti penasaran, ayo ikut aku kita ke kelas chanyeol dan memastikannya" ajak zitao.

"Kau saja, aku sedang sib…. YA" teriak kyungsoo karena zitao langsung menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju kelas chanyeol.

Sesampainya di depan kelas chanyeol, kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Pasalnya kini chanyeol tengah mengelus rambut seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, kyungsoo dapat melihat jika chanyeol begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Dan itu membuat hati kyungsoo marah karena sahabatnya itu tidak memberitahunya jika dia tengah berpacaran. Bukankah mereka bersahabat? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini sikap chanyeol berubah, fikir kyungsoo. Bukan itu saja, melihat keduanya hati kyungsoo sakit dan dadanya sesak, apakah dia cemburu? Entahlah hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu. Tak mau lama-lama melihat kemesraan chanyeol dan gadisnya, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan zitao yang masih melihat kegiatan chanyeol dengan gadis itu.

"Ya Kyungsoo mau kemana?" teriak zitao karena kaget dengan kepergian kyungsoo yang begitu tiba-tiba. Hal tersebut membuat dua orang tengah bermesraan dikelas sontak mengalihakan pandangannya kearah luar kelas dan mendapati zitao tengah tersenyum canggung.

"Ha..ai chanyeol, a..aku hanya menemani kyungsoo saja kok, tidak bermaksud mengintip" zitao merutuki dirinya karena ucapannya sendiri. Mendengar Nama kyungsoo entah mengapa perasaan chanyeol menjadi tidak tenang. Dia seperti dipergoki selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

"Kyungsoo?" chanyeol menghampiri zitao, meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah terharan-heran dengan sikap chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo? Ah, aku tadi bersamanya kesini dan …." Ucapan zitao terpotong karena dengan cepat cahnyeol berlari meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati malamnya di balkon kamarnya, sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan earphone terpasang dikedua telinganya. Namun, seseorang mengagetkannya dengan senaknanya melepas earphonenya.

"Apa masalahmu park chanyeol, kenapa seenaknya?" kesal kyungsoo menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Kau yang bermasalah! Kenapa tidak menungguku pulang sekolah? Kenapa mengabaikan telponku?" menatap kyungsoo tak kalah tajamnya. Kyungsoo hanya mendecih dan tidak berniat menjawab chanyeol.

"Jawab aku Do Kyungsoo" desis chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua!" lirih kyungsoo.

"Berdua? Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan… kekasihmu!" ucap kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol.

"Jika yang kau maksud baekhyun, kau salah kami tidak berpacaran, kami hanya berteman" tidak ada tanggapan dari kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya tidak masalah kau berpacaran dengannya, toh itu adalah hakmu, lagipula kalian sangat serasi." kyungsoo meringis dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku" tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

"Mengapa meminta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak salah terhadapku! Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah, karena 2 minggu ini aku tidak bersamamu saat istrahat dan makan siang bersama" chanyeol dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah buatku, itu hakmu jika tidak ingin makan bersamaku"

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal. Kau tahu dikelas, baekhyun hanya akrab denganku saja dan dia belum terbiasa denga suasana sekolah jadi selama 2 minggu ini aku membantunya menyesuaikan diri"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, itu urusanmu dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku hanya sahabatmu tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu" lirih kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kyung kau…."

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang, sebentar lagi Junmyeon onnie akan pulang, dia mungkin marah jika tahu kau memasuki kamarku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Besok aku akan menje…."

"Besok zitao akan menjemputku" potong kyungsoo.

"Jku sudah janji" lanjut kyungsoo, ketika melihat chanyeol ingin protes.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu disekolah"

Sudah 1 bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, kini hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo makin merenggang. Hal tersebut dikarenakan kyungsoo selalu menghindar dari chanyeol. Sedang chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan demikian menjadi kesal dan tidak mau peduli lagi dengan kyungsoo. Namun, hati mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Diam-diam mereka, saling memperhatikan dan mengawasi, tanpa sepengetahuan masing-masing.

Seperti saat ini, diam-diam chanyeol sedang memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang asik membaca buku diperpustakaan, ingin rasanya chanyeol menghampiri sahabatnya itu, dia begitu merindukan gadis itu. Selama sebulan ini hati chanyeol hampa seperti ada yang hilang tanpa Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dikarenakan egonya sangat tinggi akhirnya dia hanya bisa melihat kyungsoo dari kejauhan, memutuskan tak akan menghampiri gadis itu sebelum kyungsoo sendiri yang menemuinya duluan.

Tidak hanya chanyeol, kyungsoo pun demikian. Gadis itu diam-diam selalu memperhatikan chanyeol ketika latihan basket. Namun, hatinya selalu sakit ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Betapa dia cemburu akan kehadiaran gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu, yang sudah bisa menggantikan tempatnya disamping chanyeol. Tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh kyungsoo. Bahwa dia tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun dihati chanyeol.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi kyung, kau akan bertambah jelek nanti" hibur zitao, namun terdengar seperti ejekan ditelinga kyungsoo.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Zitao bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau pindah, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian!" kyungsoo memeluk erat zitao, yang membuat gadis itu sesak napas.

"Oh come on! Kita tidak hidup dizaman purba kyung, dunia sudah canggih. Dengan ponsel kita masih bisa berhubungan" sudah setengah jam zitao mencoba membujuk kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis.

"Rasanya akan beda Zi!" tangisan kyungsoo mulai reda.

"Kau benar Kyung, aku pasti akan merindukanmu… hiks" tangisan zitaopun pecah.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Kau seharusnya menghiburku" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata zitao.

"Aku pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu jika kau benar akan pindah" ucap zitao.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Kyungie" panggil junmyeon, kakak perempuan kyungsoo ketika wanita itu memasuki kamar kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Ya, ada apa onnie?" Tanya kyungsoo menatap sang kakak.**_

 _ **"Ada yang ingin aku katakan….." junmyeon mendudukan dirinya diranjang kyungsoo, kemudain menatap adik perempuannya itu yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan dipindah tugaskan ke Canada, dan kita akan menetap di sana" lanjut wanita itu.**_

 _ **"Onnie, mengapa tiba-tiba?" syok kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Maaf, onnie sudah berusaha menolak Tapi perusahaan memaksa, onnie tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kau tahukan semenjak kedua orang tua kita meninggal, pekerjaan inilah satu-satunya yang dapat membiayai hidup kita, jadi onnie mohon kau ikut onnie ke Canada" mencoba meyakikan kyungsoo,**_

 _ **"Tidak bisakah aku tetap tinggal di korea? Aku bisa tinggal bersama Sehun!" air mata kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan korea, terlebih karena dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya, terutama dengan Chanyeol, sahabat yang dicintainya sekaligus cinta pertamanya.**_

 _ **"Tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada orang tua kita akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Dan apa kau tega membiarkan onnie tinggal sendiri di sana?" mendengarnya kyungsoo jadi tidak tega, dengan berat hati dia menyetujui permintaan kakaknya, karena dia begitu sayang wanita itu.**_

 _ **"Baiklah aku setuju, aku akan pindah bersamamu!" membuat senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Junmyeon.**_

 _ **"Terima kasih kyungie, seminggu lagi kita akan berangkat!"**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kyungsoo termenung memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan sang kakak 3 hari yang lalu. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan pindah, sedangkan hubungannya dengan chanyeol masih kurang baik. Dia begitu bingung bagaimana memperbaiki hubungannya agar kembali seperti dulu. Dia hanya tidak ingin jika meninggalkan korea, sedangkan masalahnya dengan chanyeol belum selesai.

"Hah, aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya

"Baiklah hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya" putusnya setelah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia mengambil ponsel dari dalm tasnya dan mencari nomor kontak chanyeol.

"Hallo? Chanyeol?"

"…."

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?" kyungsoo tampak ragu.

"…."

"Ah, begitu. Aku kira kau tidak sibuk!" sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

"….."

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!"

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di telepon!"

"….."

"Baiklah, jam 7 malam ini di tempat biasa. Sampai jumpa" kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Kyungsoo, dia sangat senang mendengar suara chanyeol setelah sebulan lamanya tak mendengar suara lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan kyungsoo, saat ini dikelasnya chanyeol seperti orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendri melihat ponselnya. Bahkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi disampingnya tak dihiraukannya. Chanyeol sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa berbicara lagi dengan kyungsoo, karena sudah sebulan mereka tak saling berbicara dan chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kyungsoo dari jauh.

Entah mengapa jantung chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat setelah tahu siapa orang yang menghubunginya tadi. Chanyeol menjadi tidak sabar akan bertemu dengan kyungsoo malam ini, pasalnya dia sangat merindukan gadis itu, namun karena sifatnya yang egois, dia hanya bisa menunggu agar kyungsoo menghubinya duluan.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau seperti orang gila!" ejek baekhyun, karena sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan oleh chanyeol.

"Ya aku memang sudah gila" ucap chanyeol asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ditangannya dimana terpampang foto kyungsoo sedang tertidur di perpustakaan yang dia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah yang menghubungi tadi adalah kyungsoo?" chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hah, dasar! Kalau kau merindukannya kenapa tidak menghubunginya duluan? Kau seperti anak kecil saja, tidak mau mengalah!"

"Ya Byun baekhyun kenapa hari ini kau sangat cerewet? Apa kau salah makan?" mendengar ejekan dari mulut chanyeol, reflek tangannya memukul lengan chanyeol.

"Yeol, kapan kau akan mengatakan peraaanmu pada Kyungsoo?" baekhyun menatap serius pada chanyeol.

"Entahlah baek, aku belum siap. Aku takut jika hal ini akan merusak persahabatan kami. Walau sekarang hubungan kami tidak begitu baik". Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jangan pesimis dulu, aku yakin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu, kecuali aku tentunya!" baekhyun sedikit bercanda.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari yeol!" lanjut baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dari waktu pertemuannya dengan chanyeol. Beberapa kali dia menghubungi chanyeol, namun tak jawaban, hal itu membuatnya khawatir. Sudah 4 jam dia menunggu kedatangan chanyeol namun, samapai sekarang namun sahabatnya itu belum datang juga.

Kegelisahannya makin bertambah, mengingat besok dia akan segera berangkat ke Canada, karena perusahaan tempat Onnienya bekerja sedang ada masalah. Mau tak mau waktu keberangkatan mereka harus dipercepat. Sedangkan dia belum memberitahu chanyeol mengenai hal tersebut.

Sekali lagi kyungsoo, melirik jam tangannya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Dia memutuskan sekali lagi untuk menghubngi chanyeol.

"Hallo? Chanyeol?"

"….." kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, karena yang mengangkat adalah seorang wanita.

"Bukankah ini nomor chanyeol?" kyungsoo memastikan.

"…."

"Dia melupakan ponselnya? Kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan dia berada dirumahmu?"

"…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih infonya" kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, dia begitu kecewa dengan chanyeol. Padahal chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menemuinya. Dengan perasaan yang teramat kecewa dia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, chanyeol tiba dengan wajah panik. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area bermaksud mencari kyungsoo. Namun nihil kyungsoo sudah tidak ada ditempat itu.

"Arrrgh, mengapa aku bisa lupa!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, dibalik tembok kyungsoo dapat mendengar teriakan chanyeol. Namun memutuskan untuk tak menemui chanyeol, dia begitu kecewa karena chanyeol melupakan janji bertemu dan membiarkan kyungsoo menunggu selama 4 jam lebih.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Namun aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik tidak saling bertemu dan akhirnya saling melupakan" gumam kyungsoo yang kini melihat chanyeol dari balik tembok.

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku" kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Sedang chanyeol hanya bisa menyesali dan merutuki kebodohannya karena telah melupakan janjinya kepada kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maaf"

Pagi hari disekolah chanyeol berjalan terburu-buru, menuju kelas kyungsoo. Bermaksud menemui sahabatnya itu dan menjelaskan tentang kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak datang tepat waktu. Sesampainya dikelas dia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya, namun sayang dia tidak melihat sosok yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Sedang apa disini Chanyeol?" Tanya zitao ketika melihat chanyeol memasuki kelasnya.

"Aku mencari kyungsoo, dimana dia? Sejak tadi aku menghubunginya namun tak dijawab!"

"Kyungsoo? Untuk apa mencarinya? Apa kau ingin meminta maaf? Kurasa itu akan sia-sia!" sinis Zitao, karena semalam kyungsoo telah menceritakan sumua masalahnya pada Zitao, yang membuat gadis itu marah pada chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Zi?" heran chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskannya tentang kejadian semalam, dan aku sangat kecewa padamu chanyeol." Masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku punya alasan dan aku kesini ingin meluruskannya. Jadi diamana Kyungsoo?" Ucap chanyeol frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur kecewa kepadamu"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencarinya sendri." Chanyeol hendak keluar dari kelas kyungsoo, namun terhenti kala mendengar ucapan zitao.

"Dia sekarang di bandara, kurasa kau masih sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas"

"Apa yang kau bica…."

"Dia akan menetap disana. Jika kau ingin tahu alsannya tanyakan sendri padanya. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas". Potong zitao. Tanpa berfikir panjang chanyeol berlari cepat keluar kelas kyungsoo.

"Semoga berhasil chanyeol" gumam gadis itu.

"Kyungie" panggil Junmyeon. Tapi tak mendapat respon dari adiknya.

"Kyungie" kali ini dengan sura yang lebih keras.

"Ya o…onnie?" kaget kyungsoo, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junmyeon yang khawatir dengan kyungsoo.

"Ya, onnie aku baik… aku hanya memikirkan teman-teman" memeberikan senyum pada kakaknya.

"Ah begitu. Sebentar lagi pesawat yang kita tumpangi akan berangkat, sebaiknya kita bergegas" ucap junmyeon kemudian yang membuat kyungsoo makin gelisah. Dia terus melihat kearah pintu masuk, berharap seseorang yang diharapnya muncul. Namun, dia tepis pemikiran itu bagaimana bisa orang yang diharapkannya datang sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang keberangkatan kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

"Kyungie, ayo!" ajak Junmyeon memasuki

"Baik onnie!"

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Baru beberpa langkah bejalan, tangan kyungsoo ditarik seseorang dari belakang hingga membuat gadis itu refrek berbalik, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya selama ini muncul dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya junmyeon saat melihat chanyeol, sedang kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata-kata karena syok.

"Noona bisakah aku bicara sebentar dengan Kyungsoo? Ini sangat penting!" pintanya pada kaka Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah 10 menit! Kyungie aku tunggu kau di sana" setelah itu junmyeon meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan berbicara sebelum aku berhenti berbicara" perintah chanyeol pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak merespon dia hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap matachanyeol. Dia takut air matanya akan mengalir karena melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo, tatap aku!" mengangkat wajah kyungsoo, agar dapat melihat matanya.

"Aku tahu kau marah, kecewa padaku dan tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Tapi beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan mengapa kemarin malam aku terlambat menemuimu!"

"Kau tahu baekhyunkan?" kyungso mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku dekat dengannya karena ingin melindungi gadis itu. Dia tinggal bersama ayah tirinya yang selalu menyiksanya. Malam itu, ketika aku akan pergi menemuimu, dia menghubungiku dan meminta tolong agar diselamatkan dari ayah tirinya yang mabuk dan terus menyiksanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung kerumahnya, tanpa menghubungimu. Dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu." menghembuskan nafas sejenak, kemudaian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sesampainya aku dirumahnya, aku melihat baekhyun sudah terbaring dilantai tak sadarkan diri sedangkan ayah tirinya masih saja memukulinya, tanpa sadar aku memukul pria itu sampai pingsan dan meminta tetangga baekhyun untuk menghubungi polisi, agar menagkap ayah tirinya. Dan baekhyun aku bawa kerumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan. Karenanya aku melupakan janji itu dan….."

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku juga yang salah, malam itu aku masih berada disana ketika kau datang. Namun, karena aku terlanjur kecewa, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu. Aku minta maaf, jika saja aku tidak egois dan mendengarkan dulu alasanmu pasti kita tidak akan seperti ini." potong kyungsoo yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang! Jadi hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tentang hal ini, aku akan pindah dan menetap di Canada, entah kapan akan kembali. Mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi". Air mata yang menggenang dikelopak mata kyungsoo mengalir tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, air mata chanyeol juga telah mengalir menyusuri pipinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Chanyeol aku… aku…" kyungsoo tidak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu perasaan mu sekarang, jangan manangis lagi. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah hidup di zaman modern? Banyak teknologi-teknologi canggih yang dapat membuat kita masih bisa saling berhubungan." Hibur chanyeol, namun air mata masih juga mengalir.

"Chanyeol aku…" ucap kyungsoo terpotong.

"Aku mencintaimu" mata kyungsoo membulat mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, sebagai seorang pria bukan sebagai sahabat. Meski sudah terlambat aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap chanyeol sungguh. Sepeti De Javu kyungsoo mengingat kembali perkataanya ketika diruang kesehatan dulu. Dan air matanya kembali mengalir deras, tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk chanyeol erat.

"Kyungie, sudah waktunya kita berangkat!" dari arah belakang, Junmyeon datang menjemput Kyungsoo untuk menaiki pesawat.

"Meski sudah terlambat aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Kyungsoo mengulang kata-kata chanyeol, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol.

"Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku!" kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan chanyeol, yang terpaku memandang kepergian sahabat sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Ya, selamat tinggal. Cinta pertamaku!"

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita tengah berjalan diatas karpet merah. Sang pria mengenakan setelan jas dan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Sedang sang wanita mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih bersih, sangat serasi dengan pria yang sedang diapitnya.

Sesampainya ditujuan mereka, sang pria menghentikan langkahnya diikuti sang wanita, kemudian menatap sang wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, hari ini kau begitu cantik" kata sang pria.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan, Park Chanyeol"

"Kau juga terlihat sangat Sexy dan…." Ucapan chanyeol terputus karena suara deheman dari arah sampingnya.

"Ya, park chanyeol apa kau sedang menggoda calon istriku?" Tanya seseorang pria yang tengah menatap chanyeol sinis. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa dari orang-orang yang sedang melihat mereka. Mau tak mau mereka bertigapun tertawa terbawa suasana.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, Lay Kim" ucapanya pada pria itu.

"Ya aku tahu, Kyungsoo memang terlihat seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Chanyeol. Dan aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya" Lay menatap kyungsoo.

"Oppa, jangan memandangku seperti itu!" rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Oh hentikan drama kalian. Kyungsoo aku harap kau bahagia dan Lay jangan buat kyungsoo menangis, buat dia terus bahagia dan tersenyum" chanyeol menyerahkan kyungsoo pada Lay, kemudian menjauh dari altar membiarkan kedua pasangan pengatin tersebut mengucapkan janji mereka.

Sebelum mengucapakan janji sehidup semati bersama Lay. Terlebih dahulu kyungsoo melihat kearah chanyeol, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari altar seraya bergumam "Terima kasih" pada chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum.

" _ **Kyungsoo hari ini aku benar-benar kehilanganmu! Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku" -chanyeol**_

" _ **Ya, Selamat tinggal untukmu Cinta Pertamaku" – Kyungsoo.**_

 **1 BULAN YANG LALU**

"Aku akan menikah!" ucap kyungsoo, membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"kapan?" berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Bulan depan dan aku harap kau mau menjadi pendampingku, kau tahu ayahku sudah tidak ada didunia ini".

"Mengapa harus aku, kau ingin menyiksaku. Kau tahu aku masih men…."

"Karena kau yang nomor satu disini" tunjuk kyungsoo pada dadanya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya" jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" menatap kyungsoo dalam.

"Ya, aku masih mencintaimu dan akan begitu selamanya. Walau kita tidak bersama" yang juga menatap chanyeol.

Mereka saling menatap, hingga jarak diantara mereka terhapus. Bibir mereka bersatu, menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hati. Tanpa sadar air mata keduanya mengalir.

" _ **Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya"**_

 _ **Batin keduanya**_

 **THE END**


End file.
